The field of the invention is that of fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines and relates more particularly to a fuel injection system having a heater for fuel sprayed from a fuel injection spray valve.
Fuel injection systems have many advantages over carburetion systems with respect to improving power and acceleration and the like in that sensors can regulate fuel injection spray valves to provide the correct amount of fuel in all circumstances and can react more quickly and accurately to changes in throttle position to provide better engine performance. However, fuel injection spray valves used in such systems tend to achieve relatively poor mixing of fuel and air because air velocity and volumes are limited and spraying action by the valves is also fairly limited in the fuel injection process. These factors can result in poor fuel economy, in fuel condensation in cylinder inlet passages and the like, and in excessive emission of hydrocarbon pollutants into the atmosphere. It would be desirable to improve fuel vaporization in such fuel injection systems by heating the fuel but fuel heating systems which have been proposed for that purpose have tended to be more expensive or less efficient than desired.